


Rising

by inej_ghafa



Series: The Mask is Fading [4]
Category: An Ember in the Ashes - Sabaa Tahir
Genre: F/M, Mention of torture, Rebellion, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: The Blood Shrike is imprisoned. Her Second in Command is lost. The Soul Catcher is missing. The Hope of the Rebellion is rising up. Can these four band together and save the Empire, installing the right heir to the throne?





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> The next instalment of my Reaper at the Gates sequels series, ‘The Mask if Fading’. This has turned into my vague predictions for Ember #4. Who knows how accurate I am being! But don’t fret everyone’s favourite Soul Catcher will make an appearance next chapter ;)

Helene grunted as she pulled herself up, chin touching the top of the cell bars, before lowering herself down. She continued to do this, even though her head spun and her stomach ached. In this lonely cell, it was easy to go mad, with loneliness and with the sounds of torture echoing off the stone walls. But Helene Aquilla would not be broken.

With sweat dripping down her face, she let go of the bar and dropped to the ground. Eagerly, she sipped the meagre water in her cup and shovelled her portions into her mouth. This was all she would have to eat for the day but she could survive on that. She had survived on less before.

Running a hand over the wall, she shivered. This was the prison under Blackcliff, the Empress’ personal torture chamber. Images flashed into her mind of the last time she had been in this place. The face of Keris watched on mercilessly as pain coursed through her body. The pale faces of those other prisoners, already broken beyond repair. The faces of her torturers, time and time again coming back to hurt her. Avitas’ face.

She shook her head to clear the memories. Helene wouldn’t remember him like that. He was changed from the man he was when under the Commandant’s thumb. Her Avitas was brave, kind, smart and loyal. He wouldn’t do that anymore, and he would come for her. Well, at least that’s what she told herself. She couldn’t help but let doubt creep into her mind. What if no one cared anymore?

She stiffened slightly as she felt rather than heard someone approaching. Spinning around, she saw Keris approach the bars. The Empress didn’t look as hardy as she did two months ago when Helene had arrived here, with deep lines running between her brows and beside her mouth. Good, Helene thought. The stress of running the Empire running rampant with uncontrollable jinn must be getting to her. Helene hadn’t seen any jinn in the time she had been here, though she supposed they would target the living rather than the half dead souls that were in this prison.

“Aquilla.” Keris stood over her, hands clasped behind her back. “How is your accommodation treating you?”

The Empress was busy but somehow managed to visit at least once a week to taunt her. She always started off like this, with false pleasantries. Helene didn’t know why she bothered.

“It is pleasant, thank you. I think the stench really adds to the place, don’t you?” A sarcastic reply helped Helene to steel herself, to put on an imaginary mask to replace the one that was long gone in the clutches of the Nightbringer. She needed to keep her cool and stay on her toes, lest she let any of her plans slip.

“I agree. It is rather charming.” Keris smirked at her. “I think it really compliments the screams of the tortured. That girl is holding up rather well considering she has just given birth. Tough family, hmmm?”

In all the times she visited Keris hadn’t mentioned Livia. She would mention how her forces were crushing all of Helene’s friends, but she hadn’t mentioned her sister until now. What was she playing at. Helene tried to keep her cool, fingernails digging into her palms.

“Us Aquillas are made of steel. You should know that first hand, Empress.” She made the last word sound like an insult, spitting it out. Keris’ eyes flashed.

“Even steel can bend and break my dear. Just as your dear sister and nephew will do. They have personally insisted you be there. A week from today, I do hope you will join us. Not that you have much choice.” Keris spun on her heel and stalked off with guards trailing behind her.

Helene slumped back against the wall. Keris had to be bluffing. Avitas had promised her he would keep them safe. But all those promises seemed empty when her enemy stood in front of her, sneering down her nose as Helene lay helplessly in a cell. Poor Livia and Zach didn’t deserve this, a public death at the hands of a cruel ruler. At least, that’s what Helene assumed it would be. She just hoped when the time came she wouldn’t have to do what she did the last time her family members were murdered.

—

Across the Empire in the catacombs under Delphinium, Laia of Serra stood with arms folded. All around her golden skin flashed in the lamp light as Scholars of all ages and sizes fought with one another. She watched as a small ponytailed girl ducked under her large male opponent and whacked him behind the knees, causing him to fall to the dusty ground. Laia grinned. This was what Scholars were made of.

Dex came through the passage and stood beside her on the ledge, giving a short nod. A group of Martials followed him, all suited up. It was time.

“Scholars of the Empire!” Laia called out, her voice echoing in the large cavern. The sound of clashing swords stopped, and thousands of faces peered up at her. She got a chill down her spine, as she did every time she stood in front of them. Leadership was a heavy burden, and she was still getting used to carrying it.

“Today is the day of your redemption! When we claim back our land and become equals once more, Martials and Scholars together united!” A large cheer erupted from the room. By now the Scholars had got used to the idea that domination wasn’t on the table. Laia knew she sounded cheesy, but it was what she did now. She was a rebellion leader and she would install hope in the people.

“Today we will march and we will win. The Empire shall fall.” Everyone cheered again. “Now everyone gather your things. On we march!”

Laia stepped back, watching as ordered chaos broke out as everyone started packing away their equipment. Others started moving towards a hole in the floor which dropped down into another chamber which held all their supplies. Laia met Dex’s eyes with a grin.

“We have a long road ahead of us, yet I’m feeling hopeful.” She lowered her voice. “Any word of the Shrike?”

“None.” Dex looked troubled. “Harper is going mad with worry. We assume she’s being held in Serra but we haven’t been able to find anything out yet. All the big centres are chaotic due to the jinn. We need to make sure we avoid them.” Laia nodded, a furrow between her brows.

“We will find her when the time comes,” Laia said confidently, golden eyes gleaming. “I know it. And then we will rise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be quite extra with my description for this chapter because why not hahaha. I'm having lots of fun writing, comment if you're having just as much fun reading! Also if you have any predictions for what is to come :)


End file.
